Backstage
by TinyCitrusLegs
Summary: Papyrus, long time fan of Mettaton, finally gets the chance for an autograph when invited backstage! Well, that, and the chance of other things. NSFW.


"THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR COMING TO ANOTHER MTT PRODUCTION!"

The crowd was quite literally screaming as the spot lights went dark on the stage, background lights soon turning on so the live studio audience could make their way out. Of this audience was a pair of skeletal brothers.

"Oh. My. God. Sans, today was the best day ever!" Papyrus cheered as they started toward one of the main aisles. He was dressed in his cool guy shirt and carrying along every piece of Mettaton merch he owned. Needless to say, his hands were full.

Sans was unimpressed. "Yeah? Good. I thought this would be a good birthday present for you..." He sighed out loud, trying to remain chipper for his brother's sake.

Just as the two were about to exit the building, a guard stopped them. Although fearing some sort of repercussion, the guard seemed much more approachable than bitter. "Excuse me? Would you like to come backstage? Mettaton saw your enthusiasm and he wants to meet you in person…" The guard offered.

Papyrus' jaw dropped, literally, as he glanced at Sans for permission. "Go ahead, Pap. I'll wait at home for you." Sans winked at his brother and left while the guard guided the skeleton to the backstage area.

Admittedly, Mettaton didn't just choose the skeleton because he was a good fan. No, he was feeling- lonely. Sure, Alphys was fun to spend time with, but she as well got boring after a while. He just needed to spend some… quality time with someone.

That was how the robot justified this situation as he laid on the plush pink couch awaiting for the skeleton.

"Here you are, enjoy yourself."

"Thank you!" Papyrus gratefully tweeted back as he entered through a door marked with an 'MTT' enveloped by a sparkly heart. He was greeted with a very pleasing image, Mettaton relaxing on the soft couch, one leg sprawled off the side and the other perched along the edge, his hair splayed along one of the many sizely pillows and face contorted with gentle relaxation.

Mettaton lazily opened his eyes upon the door being shut. It was obvious by just his mere gaze that he was being flirtatious, especially with the way his lips curled into a pleased smirk. "Darling~ You've arrived! I've been so eager to meet you face to face…" His voice lulled.

It seemed, however, that Papyrus was immune to his flirting attributes. "Wowie- Mettaton! It is so good to see you! I am such a big fan! Look- I've got all of your merchandise!" He showed off the notebooks, hats, plushies, and even underwear that he had collected. "OH- oh, and before I forget, can you please sign my cape? It's my most prized article of clothing- I wear it all the time, except for now of course-" Pulling out the red fabric and placing it into Mettaton's grip all in the expanse of a second really did sum up Papyrus' excitement.

"Oh sure, darling, of course. Only for my biggest fan~" He wrote MTT in his broad cursive writing, giving the fabric a brief kiss before wrapping it around a blushing and giddy Papyrus' neck. "Darling- before this night goes any further, could you tell me your name? I just NEED to know the name of my number one fan~"

The skeleton squeaked with delight. "Of course, Mettaton! I am the Great Papyrus, soon to be member of the Royal Guard!"

The robot raised a brow, looking bemused. "The GREAT Papyrus?"

Bashfully, Papyrus laughed. "Oh, uh, yes, the Great Papyrus. However- not as great as you, Mettaton, of course…"

Playfully and giggling, the robot placed a palm on the skeleton's cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to his frontal lobe. "No stress, darling, I was only joking!" He coaxes his fan closer to sit with him on the soft couch. "Now, my darling Papyrus, I must be honest with you," Mettaton starts suddenly becoming serious.

"What is it Mettaton?" Papyrus asks with concern, shuffling closer and holding on to one of Mettaton's hands.

"Oh darling, I am so flattered by your concern. Anyways- being a star, my darling, is very difficult. It gets so lonely as time goes on- I have all these responsibilities and sometimes I just need some time to wind down and spend time with someone. Do you know what I mean, Papy~?" Mettaton describes, continuously getting closer to the skeleton until one of his legs is nearly tangling with Papyrus'.

"Y-Yes, Mettaton, I know what you mean…" Papyrus wasn't a stupid guy, despite what his behavior might have given off. What he was, was easily flustered. The slight blush on his cheeks grew when the robotic star began stroking his boney palm. "I-Is that why you wanted me here? To spend time with me?"

The robot grinned widely, flashing dangerous looking teeth. "Of course, Papy. Even more, though. I wanted to know if you'd be willing to help me… unwind."

Oh. Oh!

Papyrus' eyes went wide. He never would have thought in his entire life that he'd been given a chance like this, to spend time with his idol, and not just that, but spend _time_ with his idol. "I- I would be more than happy to, Mettaton…"

"That's my darling, come here." Mettaton pulled Papyrus closer, nuzzling against a shivering mandible and placing a few kisses along his jaw. "Touch my heart, darling…" The robot whispered in a stern request, trailing a cold tongue along a bare collarbone.

With a mixture of curiosity and shyness, the skeleton takes off one of his gloves and gently caresses the pulsating soul locked within the metallic body. It instinctively shudders at his touch, but is warm, soft, and even slightly wet. Mettaton gasps upon the first touch, eyes closing blissfully and body shaking.

"T-That's it, darling. Yes, touch me more." Papyrus can barely breathe, caught off guard with the way Mettaton's voice was shivering as he spoke. His other hand joined in, boney fingers massaging the pulsating heart and making pink plasm drip out. With every little prod and poke, Mettaton spasmed under Papyrus' grip like he was nearly having seizures. In another circumstance, the skeleton probably would have been concerned, but now he could only register eagerness in his chest.

The robot leaned away, pulling Papyrus with him to laying on the plush couch. Again, he was caught off guard by how stunning the idol appeared, and Papyrus licked his teeth with his orange, magical tongue. Peering up at the skeleton, Mettaton gulped. "Y-Yes, please- use your tongue. I want to feel it on me," he was begging, unabashed, needy.

Papyrus quickly followed through, dipping his tongue along Mettaton's pulsating soul, lapping up plasm and dragging out long, lusty moans from the robot's chest cavity. Mettaton could not have been pleased with a better decision than this. His mechanical body continued to give minute jerks and vibrations, electrical sparks jutting around and tickling him silly. If this was what humans called an orgasm, then Mettaton was surely jealous.

A slight amount of guilt developed in the skeleton's soul, and he pulled back after a bit of time to voice quietly, "M-Mettaton, are you sure this is good? I mean, us doing this- is it really okay for me to-"

Mettaton grabbed Papyrus by the back of his skull, pulling him back down to just about lay on top of him. "Yes, Papy, darling. I am absolutely positive that this is okay." He placed a firm kiss along his jittery jawbone. "Now- if you don't continue fucking me with that tongue of yours, I am going to be very not good. So, please darling, be a good boy and get back to work..."

Papyrus shivered, warmth engulfing his chest and yearning in his pelvis. He didn't have to be coaxed too much this time around to duck his head down and continue thrusting his tongue against Mettaton's aching heart. "O-oh~ Yes, darling, yes! Fuck me with that tongue- oh- make me cum-"

If the skeleton had cheeks, they would be bright red. Instead, to voice his pleasure, he nuzzled his face closer, tongue circling Mettaton's pleasureable button while his hands gave easing rubs along his sides.

The robot began to tremble more, legs and arms jerking in tangent with the flicking tongue at his stomach. It felt as though his joints were becoming tighter and tighter, ready to snap at any moment, or that even his chest plate would break open in due time. Even so, Mettaton was eager to reach such a peak, any moment now, he could feel it. "Please, please, Papy, darling, yes- give me more- more- I can't-!"

With a last gasp, Mettaton's head sunk back and his hips jutted up, and then it was all gone. Electricity was zipping up and down his body once more, endless, tickling all of his senses in the most beautiful way possible. He would have sworn it lasted at least an hour, but it was in mere seconds that his vision was coming back, and the sparks were finally dying down.

Papyrus sputtered just the slightest bit when greeted with a gratuitous amount of ectoplasm coating his jaw and tongue. He had found out that it wasn't necessarily a bad taste, just surprising, even being quite enjoyable. But what was even better was the image of Mettaton thrashing harshly in unretained pleasure, a very erotic groan of the skeleton's name dripping from his lips as he went nearly limp. Little sparks irradiated from his groin, giving a few painless shocks to Papyrus' chest that only furthered his own personal warmth. Papyrus never thought Mettaton could be more beautiful than in that moment.

"D-Darling, you're staring at me…" Mettaton pointed out after coming from his trance, greeted with a flushed and staring skeleton. Shit, was that his cum on Papyrus' face?

Papyrus laughed heavily, grinning gently. "Sorry, Mettaton. You're just so pretty right now…"

And Mettaton had received a lot of compliments in his time, but this one in particular had him blushing. After all, his hair was disheveled and he probably looked quite a sight. "Thank you, my darling Papyrus. You are such a sweetheart." He muttered, placing a chaste kiss along the skeleton's temple and drawing out a shy whinny.


End file.
